Crush
by aussiephoenix7
Summary: Beca has a crush but doesn't feel she is good enough for them. Will she tell them, or will she try to let her feelings go?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another Pitch Perfect fic coming your way. This is going to be a two-chapter fic. It's a little different from what I'm used to writing, I hope you guys like it, either way let me know, I appreciate the feedback. Feel free to send through prompts if you have any.**

 **As usual please leave a review letting me know what you thought of this chapter and the story so far. Enjoy :-) Jarrad**

Taking a seat, Beca runs her fingers softly along the ivory keys, she doesn't even know why she came to the auditorium, it just makes her think about a certain senior, but she's here now so she should just make use of the piano like she normally does.

After a short while she notices herself playing the chords to a mix that has been swirling around in her head for the past few weeks, before too long the brunette's thoughts begin to drift to the night the Bellas found their sound, a smile forms on her lips as she effortlessly transitions into **'** _ **Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars**_.

 _ **Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday  
Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say**_

A smile appears on Beca's face when she begins imagining the woman who is never far from her thoughts, her hair in an effortless ponytail, keeping her hair out of her face while she rehearses with the rest of the Bellas, but leaving loose curls at the front, framing her gorgeous features. Beca always finds herself drawn to the older woman's eyes.

 _ **When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Yeah**_

Beca looks over to the whiteboard, thinking back to the co-captains Aubrey and Chloe showing the group the choreography to the outdated setlist they would eventually perform at regionals.

 _ **Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday**_

Biting her lip, the brunette almost hears the senior's laugh ringing in her ears, the first time she heard her laugh Beca knew she wanted to hear it again and again, the way the corner of her eyes wrinkles just the slightest when she laughs is something she finds to be adorable, just one of the many small things she noticed about the older woman.

 _ **Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say**_

It almost pains her to think that the woman who plays a leading role in her dreams doesn't realise she's perfect, just the way she is.

 _ **When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

Beca is too caught up in her rendition of the song to hear the auditorium door opening and closing, a redhead takes a few steps in the door and smiles as she listens to the brunette singing.

 _ **The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

Chloe wants to join in but instead bites her tongue and stays quiet, content with watching Beca playing and singing with a smile on her face, she seems so happy. She has always loved hearing the younger woman sing, ever since their encounter in the showers. Chloe drags her bottom lip through her teeth at the memory, seeing the brunette naked for the first time, wanting to reach out and run her fingers along the brunette's inked skin.

 _ **When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

 _ **Yeah**_

Chloe shakes her head when she finally realises that the auditorium is now silent, she looks to the piano to see Beca looking down at her lap, her cascading hair blocking her face from the senior's view. The redhead begins to silently make her way over to the piano but stops in her tracks when Beca begins to play another song.

Letting out a sigh, Beca gives into the feelings that are threatening to overwhelm her and begins to sing _**'You Deserve Better' by James Arthur**_.

 _ **I'm just not sure my heart is working  
And yours is beating double time  
Deep down you know I ain't even worth it  
Is not enough babe, all I do is make you cry**_

 _ **Like oo-woah, oo-woah oh  
I know, I do this every time  
Like oo-woah, I know  
That I just got to say what's on my mind**_

 _ **You deserve better, better, better than me  
Might be what you want, but I'm not what you need  
You're better, better than you even realise  
You deserve better, better, better than me  
Might be what you want, but I want you to see  
You're better off without me in your life**_

Beca can't continue like this, she can't keep having feelings for someone who she could never be with, someone who deserves a hell of a lot more than she can give her.

 _ **And I hope you find somebody else  
That will love you like nobody else  
And I hope she gives you something real  
Oh, I love you still  
But you deserve better, better, better, better**_

The brunette knows the woman who she has fallen for will graduate later in the year and move on with her life. She will forget all about Beca, she will meet someone and get married, have children and live the wonderful life Beca knows she's destined to have.

 _ **Give up on me coz babe, I'm hopeless  
The more it hurts the more you try  
You know I loved, I just never showed it  
It will be too late when you're with some other girl**_

She knows she's closed off from everyone, that very few people have seen past her spiky exterior and seen Beca for who she really is, but she's glad the senior is one of those people.

 _ **Like oo-woah, oo-woah oh  
I know, I do this every time  
Like oo-woah, I know  
That I just got to say what's on my mind**_

 _ **You deserve better, better, better than me  
Might be what you want, but I'm not what you need  
You're better, better than you even realise  
You deserve better, better, better than me  
Might be what you want, but I want you to see  
You're better off without me in your life**_

She knows that the older woman returns her feelings, but Beca can't be there for her, she knows she can't possibly be the person she's meant to be with.

 _ **And I hope you find somebody else  
That will love you like nobody else  
And I hope she gives you something real  
Oh, I love you still  
But you deserve better, better, better, better**_

 _ **Might be what you want, but not what you need, baby  
Oh yeah**_

Beca is starting to find it hard to sing, her throat tightening but she needs to finish the song, for herself, so she can begin to let go.

 _ **You deserve better, better, better than me  
Might be what you want, but I'm not what you need  
You're better, better than you even realise  
You deserve better, better, better than me  
Might be what you want, but I want you to see  
You're better off without me in your life**_

As much as it kills Beca to think it, she knows it's true, that the other woman will be better off with someone else. She knows the senior will get over her and move onto someone else, someone worthy of her love.

 _ **And I hope you find somebody else  
That will love you like nobody else  
And I hope she gives you something real  
Oh, I love you still  
But you deserve better, better, better, better**_

Beca chokes out the last few words, her hands fall still on the keys and she bows her head, her eyes squeezed shut as she fights back tears.

"That was beautiful Beca." The brunette's hairs stand up on the back of her neck as she hears the redhead walking towards her.

 _How did I not hear her come in?_

"Umm…how long have you been there?" She asks timidly, turning away from the redhead as she quickly wipes at her cheeks, wiping away a few stray tears that escaped.

"Long enough." Chloe says gently as she places her bag down on the floor alongside the piano and takes a seat on the stool beside Beca.

Beca lets out a groan, "You weren't meant to hear that…"

"Why? I thought they were both beautiful renditions."

"Both?" Beca squeaks out, she shakes her head, embarrassed that the senior heard her singing while in such a raw state.

"Yeah, I came in to while you were singing 'Just the Way You Are', I didn't want to interrupt, you looked really happy." The redhead pauses, "I like seeing you happy Becs." Beca shrugs, not trusting her voice to sound natural and not choked up.

The two women sit in silence for a short while before Beca speaks, "Why are you here? Don't you have Russian Lit in like…" Beca looks to her phone, "Thirty minutes?"

"I realised I had left my notebook here yesterday after practice, I came to pick it up on the way to class." The redhead answers, "I was surprised to find the door to the auditorium unlocked when I arrived though, what with Bree being at home and all, but then I heard you singing, so I knew someone hadn't broken in."

"I like to come and play sometimes, it helps to clear my head." Beca looks to the older woman and Chloe nods knowingly.

"Becs?" Chloe asks gently, watching as the brunette's fingers play a tune on the piano keys, "Is that how you feel?" Beca hums in response, not looking up from the ivory keys, "That you're not good enough…?"

Beca's fingers still, she slowly turns and lifts her gaze, looking into the baby blue eyes of the woman beside her, she nods her head slightly, "I'm not…" Beca says meekly.

"Aww Becs…you're more than good enough." Chloe coos, wrapping her arm around the brunette's shoulders she pulls her into her side, Beca shrugs, "I've known Bree since freshman year and honestly Beca, she has never looked at anyone the way she looks at you, I know you would make her happy. And as far as you not being good enough for her is concerned, you have nothing to worry about, Bree needs someone who won't bend under her…" Chloe trails off, seemingly looking for the right word.

"Glare? The immense amount of pressure she puts on others to be at her level? Or maybe the tyrannical regime Bree calls her life?" Beca offers with a smirk, Chloe chuckles and playfully slaps the younger girl's arm, "Hey, you know I'm only joking, I like Bree's drive and determination."

"You didn't back down when you said we had to change the setlist, you didn't let Bree steam roll you, you pushed back." Chloe smiles at the younger woman, "You're what Bree needs, someone who will stand up to her, call her out on her shit when required, but also someone who will help her open up, to relax."

Beca shrugs, "Even if that's true, you both graduate this year Chlo, she's going to go off into the real world, start a career and forget all about us, well not you, you're her best friend, but me…I'm just a freshman she let into the Bellas because she was desperate to rebuild." Beca drops her head and sniffs, "Bree is going to become a CEO of some big company, get married and have children, she's going to live the life she deserves."

"Don't get me wrong Becs, Bree is my best friend and I love to death, but she's not the easiest person to get along with, most people are too intimidated by her-"

"Or terrified." Beca interjects and chuckles, she earns an eye roll from the redhead who is soon chuckling too.

"To think of as her as a love interest." Chloe continues, "And you know Bree, she would graduate and throw herself into work, she wouldn't have time for a social life, let alone a love life. She would end up looking back on how she didn't at least give being with you a try and she'd regret it. I can't guarantee that you two will get together and live happily ever after, but I think you need to talk this out, I don't want either of you to be unhappy because you were too chicken to finally tell each other how you feel." The redhead bites her lip hoping she hasn't upset the younger woman, she lets out a breath when she looks over to see Beca deep in thought. Chloe knows she needs to leave soon if she is going to make it to her class on time, but this is far more important, so she resigns herself to missing Russian Lit today.

The two women sit at the piano talking about Beca's feelings for their Bellas captain, Beca still playing the tune Chloe is unfamiliar with. After a short silence between them, Chloe speaks, "Beca…"

"I know…you think I should go talk to Bree." Beca says quietly, looking up to the older woman who gives her a small smile, "Would she still be home?"

Chloe nods, "Yeah, when I left, she said she was going to study, I doubt she will be leaving the house anytime soon."

"Oh…I don't want to disturb her if she's studying. I'll just see her after practice later."

"Beca Mitchell." Chloe's stern tone surprises the brunette, "Don't try to put it off, you _need_ to talk to Bree about how you feel, about how _both_ of you feel."

The brunette's fingers still on the keys and lets out a sigh, "I know."

Beca arrives at the Bellas house that Aubrey and Chloe share alone, as freshmen are unable to live in the houses on campus, she knocks on the door, there is no answer, when she still doesn't hear movement from inside after she knocks a second time, she takes it as a sign and begins to leave. Beca is half way down the pathway when Aubrey comes running along the street, slowing to a walk, her skin glistening with a light layer of sweat.

"Oh, hey Beca." The blonde smiles wide, taking the earphones of out her ears, "Chloe's not home." Aubrey says as she walks towards the younger woman.

"I know, she's at her Russian Lit class. I'm actually here to see you." Beca speaks up when the blonde is standing before her.

"Oh?" Aubrey turns her attention to the iPhone in her armband, "You wanted to see me?" She asks as she looks back to Beca, her breathing is still quick from her run.

"Yeah." Beca says shyly, awkwardly shuffling her feet, "I wanted to talk to you."

Aubrey quirks an eyebrow and invites Beca to come into the house, Beca smiles and follows the senior up the pathway to the door.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Aubrey asks as she fiddles with the zipper pocket on her tights to remove her key, a few moments go by and Beca still hasn't responded. Aubrey looks to the younger girl as she puts the key in the door, she sees a mix of nerves and excitement on the brunette's face. Aubrey frowns and turns to face her, "Beca…" She says gently, her hand reaching out and touching the freshman's arm. Beca snaps out of her daze and looks down at the blonde's hand before slowly looking up to gaze into the beautiful green eyes she has been mesmerised by since their first encounter at the activities fair months ago. Her mouth opens and closes, the brunette's ability to speak is lost momentarily. Beca's gaze drops to the older woman's lips, the blonde must have noticed as she is dragging her bottom lip through her teeth, "Beca…?" Her voice lower and husky.

An involuntarily shiver runs down Beca's spine and she can't stand it anymore, she needs to taste Aubrey, needs to feel her lips on her own. Subconsciously Beca licks her lips, finding herself taking a step towards the blonde, one hand touching the blonde's waist, she stands on the tips of her toes and leans in, closing her eyes she places her lips on Aubrey's, after a few moments she feels the blonde's lips moving against hers. Her hands resting on the blonde's waist, while Aubrey's own hands are cupping her cheeks, one moving into Beca's hair.

The kiss is more than Beca ever dreamt of, the kiss is slow and tender, Beca wanting to put what she couldn't verbalise into the kiss, hoping that Aubrey can understand how much she has wanted this, how much she _needs_ this. Her skin erupts into goose-bumps as Aubrey scratches her scalp with her fingernails, tilting the brunette's head ever so slightly, creating a better angle for them.

When they part, Beca takes a step back to see Aubrey's eyes are still closed, the brunette takes the time to really look at Aubrey, her hair tied back in a pony tail with a side part hanging down, covering her right cheek, no makeup, sweat glistening on her neck and chest, her lips slightly parted. Beca thinks Aubrey has never looked more beautiful than right now, she reaches up to tuck Aubrey's hair behind her ear when the blonde slowly opens her eyes, Beca's hand freezes mid action and her eyes widen. Aubrey bites her lip and Beca lets out an inaudible sigh, her mind stuck thinking Aubrey looks so damn hot and how desperately she needs to kiss her again, "I…I shouldn't have…I'm sorry." Beca drops her hand to her side.

Aubrey shakes her head at the younger woman, "You don't have to apologise for anything Beca." She reaches out to take Beca's hand within hers, "Continue this talk inside?" Aubrey says, her voice dropping an octave, a twinkle in her eye and a coy smile tugging at her lips as she nods her head over her shoulder into the house, Beca swallows hard causing Aubrey to smirk. The blonde tugs on the other woman's hand and leads her into the house, when they are both inside, she closes the door, "Make yourself comfortable." Aubrey says as she lets Beca's hand fall from her own and pops her key and phone in the bowl on the stand by the door, "Can I get you something to drink?" She asks as she walks into the kitchen, making a beeline for the fridge.

Beca's throat is not so surprisingly dry, "Water is fine thanks." She takes a seat on the lounge and looks around the lounge room, she's been here countless times but this time it feels different, like something has changed.

 _It IS different_

 _You kissed Bree_

 _For better or worse, things have changed_

Beca is brought out of her thoughts when Aubrey returns from the kitchen with two glasses of water, taking a seat on the lounge beside her, handing her a glass, "Thanks. I just realised, you were coming back from a run." Aubrey quirks an eyebrow, "I mean Chlo said that you were going to study when she left, that's all."

"I had every intention of doing just that, but I opened my economics textbook and I couldn't concentrate, I know I seem very uptight and prudish to you, but I'm still human, I still have _adult_ thoughts, I went for a run to burn off some of my pent-up energy."

"Oh…" Is all that Beca comes out with, the thought of Aubrey needing sexual release running through her mind.

 _I wonder if she is old fashioned like me_

 _Just using what she has_

 _Mmm…those longs slender fingers_

A few moments pass as the women both take a sip from their respective glasses, "So…" Aubrey begins but quickly falls silent.

"Aubrey Posen lost for words, I never thought I'd see the day." Beca says in a teasing manner, "I guess you wanna umm…talk about what just happened out there." Beca nods her head towards the door. Aubrey looks to the younger girl and gives her a small nod, unsure of what the freshman is about to say, "I know you're not dumb Bree-"

"Thank you…" The blonde says, her voice going up at the end, almost questioningly.

"Shit, that's not what I meant." Beca lets out a sigh and runs her hand through her hair.

 _What the hell?_

 _Why on Earth did you say that?_

"What I meant to say was…that you have known me for a while now, so you know that I'm not good with my feelings. Chloe tries to help me with all that but it's still almost foreign to me to be able to express my feelings clearly."

"Take your time Beca." Aubrey offers, her voice soft and a gentle expression on her features. The brunette gives the blonde a small smile before she looks at her glass in her hand, "Okay…you can do this Mitchell." Beca mutters under her breath, Aubrey must strain to even hear the brunette, she decides to stay quiet, almost certain that she wasn't meant to hear that. Beca looks over to the corner of the room and see Aubrey's keyboard.

 _Maybe I can express it through a song_

 _Keep the musical theme going_

 _It couldn't hurt_

Pointing to the keyboard Beca speaks, "Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead." Aubrey waves her hand toward the instrument, unsure of where exactly this is going but allows Beca to take the lead, this is an unusual feeling for the blonde, letting someone else take control, but she knows that whatever the freshman wants to talk about is important, so stays quiet.

"Thanks, I'm umm…better with music, you know?" Beca puts her glass on the coffee table, the older woman nods knowingly and watches as the brunette stands and makes her way to the set up in the corner of the lounge room. Beca takes a seat and switches on the pioneer keyboard. Her fingers run across the keys, the corners of her lips beginning to curl into a smile. Aubrey places her glass on the coffee table next to the younger woman's, leaning back she turns her body and tucks her leg up onto the lounge to face the brunette, her arm resting on the back of the lounge. Beca clears her throat and looks up to the senior, Aubrey nods her head slightly and a smile appears on her lips. The blonde quirks an eyebrow as Beca begins playing a tune she's not familiar with. After a few moments of getting herself comfortable at the keyboard, Beca begins to sing _'_ _ **Crush' by David Archuleta**_

 _Here goes nothing_

 _I hope Aubrey doesn't laugh in my face_

 _No, she wouldn't do that, she has more tact than that_

 _ **I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush**_

 _ **'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much**_

 _ **Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotised, so mesmerised  
And I've just got to know**_

Beca looks up and catches Aubrey watching her intently, her eyebrows knitted, the brunette's pulse begins to race.

 _This was a stupid idea_

 _Who thought this was a good idea?_

 _Oh yeah, me…_

 _But it's too late now_

 _I've committed_

 _ **Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?**_

 _ **Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way you do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy**_

 _ **Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?**_

 _ **See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever**_

The younger woman chances another look at the blonde, this time the senior's expression has softened, a hint of a smile playing at her lips, this boosts Beca's confidence and she keeps her gaze fixed on Aubrey as she sings the chorus, asking the blonde if she feels the same way about her.

 _ **Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?**_

 _ **Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away**_

 _ **But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy**_

 _She seems to like it_

 _Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all_

 _ **Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotised, so mesmerised  
And I've just got to know**_

 _ **Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?**_

 _ **Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way you do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy**_

Beca's hand fall into her lap and she looks to the other woman, who is giving her a watery smile, the brunette steels herself, hoping that the expression on the blonde's face isn't going to raise her hopes just for her to be let down gently, telling Beca that they couldn't possibly start a relationship, regardless of their feelings for one another. The freshman sits quietly, offering the blonde a chance to respond to her declaration of feelings in the form of song. After a few moments the silence becomes too much for Beca, it's almost deafening, she begins to play **'** _ **Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars**_ for the second time today. Aubrey allows Beca to sing the entire song, Beca keeps her eyes on Aubrey for most of the song, only looking away when the keyboard requires her attention.

When she finishes, she notices Aubrey wipes a stray tear from her cheek before she pats the lounge beside her, beckoning Beca to come sit. The younger woman stands and moves across the room and takes her place on the lounge, this time sitting closer to the blonde, turning on the lounge to face the other woman, their knees touching.

"So…" Beca begins but trails off when she looks into the blonde's glossy green eyes.

Aubrey reaches out and places her hand on Beca's thigh, "That was beautiful Beca." The blonde says softly, her eyes glancing down at the brunette's chest, she can see a blush creeping up her neck, "I'm sorry…I'm a little speechless."

 _I hope it's a good thing she's speechless_

 _Wait…what if it's not?_

Beca swallows hard and speaks, "Bree, I want you to know that I mean it, you're amazing, just the way you are." Beca takes the blonde's hand in her own, "You deserve better than me, but I want to be with you, I know that makes me selfish, but I want you, and if you'll give me the chance, I'll do my best to give you all that you want and more. I hope you feel the same way about me." Beca's voice thick with emotion and she is on the verge of tears. Aubrey opens and closes her mouth several times, but is clearly too choked up to speak, instead she nods her head as a tear rolls down her cheek, "Is that a yes?" Aubrey nods her head and squeezes the brunette's hand, "Really?" Beca squeaks out, "You do? Wow." Aubrey wipes away the rogue tear, "I don't…I didn't…I didn't think this far ahead." The brunette stammers, falling over her own words causing Aubrey's eyebrows to furrow, "I mean that I wasn't really thinking about if you admitted you felt the same way. You do, don't you?" Beca asks, uncertainty evident in her voice, she looks up through her lashes at the blonde sitting in front of her looking for a verbal confirmation. Aubrey nods her head yet again, "You do realise you're going to have to speak eventually right…?" Beca chuckles nervously.

The blonde nods and chuckles, playfully slapping the brunette's leg, "I'm well aware of that, thank you Beca."

Beca bites her lip, "I was just, you know, making sure that I hadn't wooed you so well that you lost your ability to speak indefinitely." Beca smirks as her confidence returns, "Even though I'm pretty sure that the rest of the Bellas wouldn't mind that for at least a couple of practices." Aubrey's smile drops, a look of hurt has now taken its place on the blonde's features, "Oh…Bree, I'm just kidding…" Beca looks away, "Well kinda…" She mumbles before she looks back to the senior and smiles.

"I know what you all think of me…" Aubrey says quietly, her voice laced with hurt.

"You can be a drill sergeant and utterly infuriating during practice and whenever it comes to the Bellas in a formal capacity." Beca lets the blonde's hand go and moves closer to her, leaning in, she looks into the older woman's eyes, "But I don't feel that way about you all the time Bree, I know there are two sides to you, there's Aubrey, the Bellas co-captain, who's stubborn and can let tradition and winning cloud her judgement, but I still think she's hot, the way she's always in control and dominant." Beca winks and Aubrey looks away, her cheeks flushing, "Then there's Bree, when you're outside of the Bellas auditorium, she's funny, smart, sweet, caring and also very sexy, even when she's all hot and sweaty from a run and makeup free." Beca smirks, "Even when she's overcome with emotions, after having an alt-girl with mad-lib beats and ear monstrosities singing for her, and only her." Beca reaches up and wipes the older woman's cheeks with her thumb, wiping away any tears that haves fallen, the senior smiles a watery smile and bites her bottom lip.

 _Only Bree could still look this beautiful while her skin is covered in a light layer of sweat and quietly crying_

"I want you Bree, _all_ of you. I don't know what it was about you, but I've wanted you since we the first time we met, even though you did you call me a bitch."

Aubrey frowns, "I'm sorry about that. I was just stressed out, Chloe and I had the weight of the Bellas' future on our shoulders, no, _my_ shoulders, I'm the one who made the Bellas a laughing stock. I wanted so badly to be able to make people forget about that by winning the ICCAs this year, I wanted redemption."

"I want that too Bree, we all do." The younger woman's gaze dropping to the blonde's lips.

 _I wish I could kiss all of Bree's troubles away_

 _Help her let go of some of the stress and pressure she puts on herself_

Aubrey notices Beca eyeing her lips, she takes this opportunity to glance down at the brunette's lips in return, seeing the freshman's tongue darting out to wet her lips, the blonde thinks it's a subconscious act, she reaches out a hand and snakes it around the younger woman's neck, gently pulling her closer.

"Bree…?" Beca says, barely a whisper, her eyes darting between the older woman's eyes and lips.

"Kiss me Beca." Aubrey says, her voice gravely, a mixture of her desire and from being choked up, sensing hesitation from the other woman, she speaks again, "Please…" Her eyes pleading. The brunette leans forward, watching as Aubrey's eyes close in expectation as she leans in closer, closing her own eyes she feels her lips pressing against the older woman's. The kiss is slow, Beca cupping the blonde's cheeks in her hands, she feels Aubrey's hand snaking into her hair and softly tugging, eliciting a gasp from the brunette Aubrey smirks against her lips. Beca retaliates by nipping at her bottom lip and is only stopped when the senior pulls away, pressing her forehead against Beca's, letting out a sigh.

 _Oh no…_

 _She didn't like the kiss_

 _Shit…_

 _What do I do now?_

 _She must expect perfection like she does in so many other aspects of her life_

 _Do I kiss her again?_

 _Put more into it this time?_

Beca can't dwell for long before Aubrey pulls away, a genuine smile on her lips, there's a twinkle in her eye when she speaks, "Beca…was all of this your way of asking me out?"

"Umm…yeah." Beca gives the blonde a lopsided smile, "I mean yes." The younger woman says with more conviction. Sitting up straighter she looks into the blonde's mesmerising eyes, "Aubrey, will you go on a date with me?" Aubrey leans into the brunette, capturing her lips with her own in a short kiss, pulling back she has a smile on her lips, "Is that a yes?" Beca asks with a smile.

"Yes Beca, I would love to go on a date with you." The brunette is practically beaming hearing Aubrey confirm it and she finds herself gazing into the glossy green eyes of the senior.

 _Now, where am I going to take Bree on a date?_

 _It can't be the usual dinner and a movie date_

 _It needs to be special_

 _Maybe I could see if there are any concerts or shows she would be interested in going to are happening this weekend_

 _Something to help her de-stress_

Beca is brought out of her daze when she hears the blonde ask meekly, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." The younger woman says with a smile, urging the blonde to continue.

"What made you finally ask me out?" Aubrey asks sheepishly, unable to look the brunette in the eye, Beca's heart melts at the thought of Aubrey being anything but confident.

"I wasn't going to…" The brunette admits causing the older woman's eyebrows to furrow.

"You weren't? But…you kissed me in the hall." Aubrey notes as she tucks a lock of golden hair behind her ear, a look of confusion on her features.

"I was trying to let you go, but then Chloe Beale happened." Beca goes on to tell Aubrey what happened in the auditorium, when she is finished Aubrey is looking at her phone from the table, "What are you thinking?" Beca asks, curiosity getting the better of her.

The blonde gives in to her urge and reaches out, grabbing her phone, she pulls up her chat thread with her best friend and begins typing, "I'm texting Chloe telling her it's safe for her to come home. What do you say to hanging out here tonight, we can order pizza, maybe have a few beers and watch some trashy reality shows on tv?"

"I would like that, I would even watch a movie with you without complaint if you asked." Aubrey quirks an eyebrow, "Okay…with less complaints than usual, I won't even play on my phone." The blonde smiles wide and places a chaste kiss on the brunette's lips, pulling away when her phone beeps indicating a text, "What did she say?"

"I told her that you came to visit, and we talked, she asked how it went."

"And kissed." Adds the younger woman with a smirk.

"I'm not telling her we kissed. You can when she gets home if you feel the need."

Beca's eyes widen slightly, "Wait…this isn't a date tonight, is it?"

Aubrey chuckles and shakes her head, "No, Chloe will be here with us."

"Okay good, because I want to take you out, but would it be okay if I get back to you about when the date will be? I want to have everything sorted first but keep your weekend free and I will let you know in the next couple of days."

"Of course, just please don't message me and tell me to be ready in thirty minutes."

"Aww, I wouldn't do that to you Bree, I know that you and Chlo will need the better part of the day to work out an outfit and all that comes with getting ready for a date." Aubrey smiles her thanks, "Okay, so today is Tuesday, I'll let you know before Thursday night. How's that sound?"

"Good, I appreciate it." The blonde looks back down at her phone, "I'm saying that the talk went very well indeed, and I owe her." Beca smiles a lopsided smile.

 **Wednesday morning**

8:40am Beca – Morning Bree :D

 _8:42am Aubrey – Good morning Beca, you're awake unusually early._

B – My dad stopped by before his morning class. He didn't even have the decency to bring me coffee

*eye roll gif*

 _A – I should have known you wouldn't be awake so early of your own accord._

 _No coffee? Even I know that to get anything other than grunts from you when you first wake up you need coffee._

B – I'll have you know that I can be up early on my own, but I choose not to :P

Ikr, I didn't even have enough energy to roll my eyes at him, it was torture

 _A – Are you going to get some more sleep?_

B – No, I'm up now, it's why I messaged you

 _A – Oh?_

B – I was going to work on an idea for a mix, but I was thinking that because I don't have class until this afternoon, I would ask if you would like to have lunch together

 _A – I would love to, but I've already told Franklin that I would have lunch with him._

B – Who's this Franklin guy? Should I be jealous? Do I need to kick his ass?

*applying war paint gif*

 _A – Haha, no need to be jealous, he's just a guy from my economics class, he wanted to talk about the assessment due next week._

B – That better be all he wants…

 _A – I can assure you it is, he is happily engaged._

 _To a guy._

B – Oh, well congrats to them

 _A – I can sense your relief from here._

B – *speechless gif*

What about a coffee before practice instead?

 _A – That's sounds good. I'm heading out the door to go to class, so text me when you're out of class and I will meet you at the Bellas' usual coffee shop._

B – Have fun :D

I look forward to seeing you ;)

 _A – I'm sorry about lunch, I really am._

 _You would have been seeing me at practice like usual anyway._

B – Another day then

I know I would, but I get to see you even sooner, as Bree, not captain Aubrey

I'll even walk you to practice

 _A – Walking me to the place we're both going, how chivalrous of you._

B – You know it ;)

 _A – I really need to go, I nearly walked into a tree._

B – Wow, I hope you're okay

 _A – I'm fine, just a little embarrassed. Talk to you later._

 **Wednesday night**

9:09pm B – So I have good news

 _9:14pm A – Oh? And what would that be?_

B – I have worked out the details of our date

 _A – That's great :)_

B – I will pick you up on Saturday at three

 _A – Isn't that a little early for a date?_

B – Don't worry Bree, I'm not taking you to an early bird dinner

 _A – I'm glad to hear it. Are you going to let me in on your plans for our date?_

B – Nope, you will just have to wait until then, I don't want to ruin the surprise

 _A – Really? You know I hate surprises._

B – I know this is going to sound corny, but I don't care, I want our first date to be special

I want it all, even the cliché beginning of a date

Knocking on your door, Chloe inviting me in because you're not quite ready yet, walking you to my car, holding all the doors open, pulling out your chair

Doing all the things I know you deserve, I want to make you smile, hear you laugh

 _A – Aww Beca, that's sweet._

B – Aww shucks

*blushing gif*

 _A – Who knew you were a romantic at heart?_

B – Don't tell anyone

It'll ruin my badass rep ;)

 _A – Your secret is safe with me, but you know I'm going to tell Chloe._

B – Beale is like the exception to the rule with you, and I know it's the same with her

 _A – We're best friends Beca, we tell each other everything._

B – I know, and I've accepted that, just don't tell any of the other Bellas

Especially Fat Amy, she has a big mouth

 _A – I won't tell anyone but Chloe, I promise. But I can't guarantee that after the date._

B – Okay, that's fair

 _A – Can I at least know the dress code for our date, so I can dress appropriately?_

B – Now, that I can do. Casual, and wear comfortable closed-in footwear, preferably boots

 _A – Boots? I'll admit, you have me intrigued._

B – *smirk gif*

What are you up to right now?

 _A – Watching Legally Blonde with Chlo, you?_

B – I was going to do some mixing when I got home but Kimmy-Jin and her equally sociable friends were already here, so I'm lying in bed listening to music, hoping that they leave soon. I'm facing my bookshelf, but I can feel their eyes on me, it's a weird feeling

 _A – I'm sorry Beca._

B – I thought I would message you, let you know my plans for our date

Trying to distract myself

 _A – Is it working?_

B – A little bit :)

 _A – Beca, I have a question…_

B – No, I'm not going to give you a hint about our date

 _A – That's not what I was going to ask. I know you said you didn't want me to tell the Bellas that you're planning what seems to be a cliché romantic date, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to keep our date from the Bellas, generally speaking._

B – Oh, I wasn't sure if you wanted them to know

I don't mind them knowing, but I hope you're prepared to be bombarded with questions at movie night on Sunday

But if you would rather it stay between us and Chloe then that's fine by me too

 _A – No, they're our Bella sisters, I want them to know._

B – Okay, how do you want to go about it?

I'm down for however you want to tell them

Walk in holding hands?

Write it on the whiteboard?

Make out session in the middle of practice ;)

 _A – I was thinking that at the end of tomorrow's practice we say that we have an announcement. That way practice won't be affected._

B – Good idea Bree

 _A – Thanks_

B – I'll admit, I'm a little disappointed you turned down my idea of just stopping practice to make out ;)

 _A – I thoroughly enjoy the thought of making out with you, but I would rather not have an audience._

B – You'd rather hide away in the supply closet?

*smirk gif*

 _A – Beca… we are not making out in the supply closet._

B – Okay fine, behind the bushes like drunken teens it is then :p

 _A – *rolling eyes gif*_

B – On that happy note, I'm going to head down and shower

 _A – Enjoy your shower, I will talk to you tomorrow._

B – Goodnight Bree :D

 _A – Goodnight Beca :)_

 **Friday night**

 _8:27pm A – I can't believe you did that Beca._

8:35pm B – Did what?

*innocent gif*

 _A – You know exactly what you did._

B – I'm not following…

 _A – Wearing such a low cut, not to mention tight fitting shirt to practice._

 _Were you trying to test me? Is that what you were doing? Seeing how far you could push me during practice?_

B – The thought might have crossed my mind

Did it work?

 _A – You tell me, I ended practice early feigning a headache because I couldn't handle looking at you anymore._

 _The way you would push my buttons at every possible chance, with that smirk of yours, knowing you were getting the better of me._

B – I'm sorry Bree, I thought it would be a little bit of harmless fun

 _A – I don't want an apology Beca._

B – What do you want then?

 _A – I want you to kiss me like you mean it_

 _I want to feel your hands on my skin_

 _I want you to make me yours_

 _I want you to mark me as your own._

B – Now?

 _A – I want you…_

 _To know…_

 _This is…_

 _Payback…_

 _For how you made me feel during practice._

 _*smirking gif*_

B – Touché Bree, touché

 _A – Goodnight Beca._

B – Night Bree


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second and final chapter of Crush. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it, either way let me know, I appreciate the feedback. Feel free to send through prompts if you have any.**

 **As usual please leave a review letting me know what you thought of this chapter and the story. Enjoy :-) Jarrad**

 **Saturday afternoon**

 _1:17pm A – Hey Beca :)_

1:18pm B – Hey Bree :D

How are you?

Is it safe to assume you're getting ready for our date?

 _A – Yes, Chloe and I have not long ago decided on my outfit._

 _I'm looking forward to our date, I've been a ball of nervous energy since waking up this morning, well before my alarm._

B – Not long now and you'll be put out of your misery

Oooh, does that mean there was a mini fashion show? ;)

 _A – I wouldn't call it misery, I just don't like surprises._

 _And yes, too bad you missed out ;)_

B – *pouting gif*

I know you don't like surprises, so thanks for not pushing to find out what our plans are, I know it's hard for you to give up control like this

 _A – You can thank Chloe for that. She may have stopped me more than once from texting or calling you to ask what you had planned._

B – *chuckling gif*

 _A – So you know what I'm doing, but I don't know what you're doing? Care to enlighten me? I know you're most likely waiting until the last minute to dress and head over._

B – Finishing up a playlist for later ;)

 _A – I will leave you to it then and head into the shower._

 _Need to make sure that I'm ready for our date._

 _Or be a cliché and be fashionably late ;)_

B – As long as you haven't changed your mind about our date, you can be as late as you want

But we have a reservation, so keep that in mind while you're leaving me waiting in the lounge room with Chlo

 _A – Reservation?_

B – Yep

 _A – I'm not going to get anything out of you, am I?_

B – Nope

But I think you should go get your toned booty in the shower

 _A – You've been looking at my booty?_

 _*raised eyebrow gif*_

B – Really Bree? Don't act so surprised, how could I possibly not look when you wear yoga pants to nearly every practice?

 _A – You're thinking about it right now, aren't you?_

B – *speechless gif*

Beca's jaw drops when she sees the picture she has just received from Aubrey on Snapchat, the blonde standing in her bathroom in a lacy black thong, her backside on display while her golden tresses are hiding her left breast and there is a mischievous smile on her lips as she looks over her shoulder to take the picture in the mirror.

 _Whoa…_

 _Who knew that Bree would be one to send something like that_

 _Running and yoga have certainly kept the blonde's body toned_

 _Okay that's enough perv…_

 _You need to get ready_

Shaking herself from her thoughts, the brunette wraps up the playlist she intends on playing during her date with Aubrey, making sure to download it to her phone before she moves to her closet and picks out an outfit.

After trying on a few items, she decides upon a pair of distressed jeans, a grey t-shirt with stitching on the left breast and shoulder, a brown pleather jacket, a pair of ankle boots with a small heel, all topped off with a pair of black classic Ray-Bans. Grabbing her phone, keys and wallet the freshman heads out of her dorm room and down to the carpark outside her dorm building.

Arriving at the Bellas house, the freshman wipes her clammy palms on her jeans and knocks on the door, waiting patiently. She doesn't have to wait long, the door is opened to reveal a beaming redhead, "Wow Becs, you look hot." The brunette looks to the floor as feels a little embarrassed by the compliment, "Come on in, Bree is just putting on the final touches, she won't be long."

"Thanks Chlo." Beca gives the senior a small smile.

Chloe watches as the younger woman takes a seat on the lounge, placing a bouquet of flowers on the coffee table in front of her, "You look nervous." She notes as she sits beside her.

"I feel like I'm about to crap my pants, or worse, wake up and for all of this to have been a dream, like Bree could only return my feelings and go on a date with me in my wildest dreams." Beca rubs the back of her neck, trying to release some of the pent-up stress that has been building at the base of her neck all day, "Ouch! What the fuck dude?" She cries out and rubs her arm, just above the wrist where only a moment earlier the redhead had pinched her skin.

"I was pinching you to prove you're not dreaming." Chloe says and shrugs nonchalantly.

The brunette narrows her eyes and frowns but then her features quickly soften, she can't stay mad at the older woman, "A heads up would be nice next time Beale."

"Sorry…" The redhead gives the younger woman a side hug, "So I've been wondering why your date is so early."

"I'm taking Bree into Atlanta, that's where our date is happening."

"So, your reservations are actually for five o'clock?" Beca nods, "Are you going to let me in on your secret plans?" Chloe asks sweetly while batting her eyelashes at the brunette.

Beca opens her mouth to speak, "I'm taking Bree to…" Beca trails off when she hears Aubrey walking down the stairs, she is quick to stand up to greet the blonde, her mouth falling open slightly as she takes in the sight before her. The older woman having the same thought for her outfit of choice, made up of a pair of hip hugging dark denim jeans, a forest green blazer with the sleeves folded up to the elbows, covering an aquamarine tank top, a pair of brown boots on her feet and her hair falling around her shoulders in gorgeous loose curls, a pair of sunglasses hanging from the opening of her buttoned up blazer. The brunette is thankful Aubrey was caught up in putting her phone and keys in the handbag hanging from her shoulder, unfortunately the same couldn't be said about the redhead now standing beside Beca who is grinning from ear to ear as she looks between her two best friends.

 _If Chloe's grin gets any wider I think it will crack her face_

"Bree, you…" Beca starts but her voice is thick with desire, she clears her throat and tries again, "You look stunning." The brunette unable to formulate more words at this very moment.

Aubrey smiles wide, "Thank you Beca, you look great too." She says with a wave of her hand towards the brunette.

"I know right." Pipes up Chloe, "You two look like a super-hot couple."

They all share a chuckle, Beca leans down and picks up the almost forgotten bouquet from the coffee table, taking a few steps towards the blonde she holds the flowers out, "These are for you."

Aubrey takes the bouquet and receives a kiss on the cheek from the brunette, standing on her toes, "Aww Beca, they're beautiful, lilies are my favourite, white ones especially." Aubrey coos as she smells the flowers in her hand.

"They're almost as beautiful as you Aubrey, almost, but not quite." Beca says and receives a kiss on the cheek from the blonde, "I noticed that you always had a single white lily in a vase in the kitchen window, I asked Chloe about it a while back, she said that it's your favourite flower."

Aubrey looks up from the bouquet into midnight blue eyes, "And the roses?"

"I was going to buy a dozen red roses, but then I remembered your favourite flower was the white lily. The florist could see I was struggling, I told her my dilemma and she offered a solution, a bouquet of three red roses and two white lilies, best of both worlds she said." Beca shuffles her feet but doesn't drop her gaze from the taller woman.

"You put on this bravado of being a moody, loner alt-girl but underneath it all you're a big romantic softie." Aubrey rubs her free hand up the brunette's arm.

"Shh…" Beca looks around like someone could overhear them, "Don't tell anyone, I have a rep to keep up." She says before breaking out into a smile, "Now if you're ready, I think we should head off giving us plenty of time to make it to our destination, I would hate to lose our reservations."

The blonde holds out the flowers to her best friend, "Do you mind Chlo?"

The redhead shakes her head and steps forward to take the bouquet, "You two have fun. I won't wait up." Chloe knits her brows in thought then smirks, "Even better, I'll go out with Stacie, she's been wanting me to go out with her the last few weekends, give you two the house to yourselves." The redhead winks before turning on her heel and heads into the kitchen, intent on putting the flowers in the vase with the single white lily Aubrey placed in the vase on Thursday.

"After you." Beca moves to the front door and opens it, waving for the blonde to head out first.

"Wait!" Chloe calls from the kitchen, "I want pictures."

Beca rolls her eyes and the blonde chuckles, "Hurry up Beale." Whines Beca, "I wanna take my girl out on a date."

"Your girl?" Aubrey asks and Beca realises her slip.

"Umm…yeah, well, if you like this date…maybe I could take you on more…" Beca mumbles, causing the blonde to smile just as Chloe races out of the kitchen and grabs her phone from the coffee table.

"Say Double-Ds." Neither Beca or Aubrey complain and say the phrase, wide smiles on their faces, with the brunette's arm around the older woman waist, holding her close while Chloe snaps a few photos, Aubrey then turns in Beca's arm, leaning down and kissing the younger woman on the cheek. The blonde pulls away and turns her head for Beca to return it with her own kiss on the cheek, "You two are so cute." Chloe exclaims with a giggle.

"Those aren't to go on any social media or be sent to anyone." The freshman points her finger at the redhead, "I mean it." Chloe puts her hands up in the air in surrender.

"Send them to Beca and I though please Chlo." Aubrey gives her best friend a hug before heading out the door, followed closely by Beca.

"We're here." Beca announces happily as she pulls into a park in an industrial area of Atlanta, turning off the ignition.

The blonde in the passenger seat looks around at their surroundings, causing her to furrow her brows, "Umm Beca…where are we? And what are we doing here?"

"This is where the GPS said we had to go…" Beca looks down at her GPS.

 _It says we've reached our destination_

 _Maybe it's down that alleyway there_

"Hmm…let me hop out and look around, apparently it can be a hard place to find."

"Be careful Beca, we're not in Barden anymore, this is Atlanta." Aubrey warns the younger woman as she opens the car door, Beca waves her away and gets out of the car, walking towards the alleyway a few carparks away. The blonde watches in anticipation, her phone in her hand, 911 dialled, ready to call if need be. She holds her breath when the petite brunette walks out of her sight and down the alleyway, "Please find the place Beca, or better yet, come back so we can leave." She mutters to herself, the breath only exhaled when she sees a smiling Beca walk the corner of the alleyway and heading back to the car.

"I found it, it's just a little way down the alleyway." Beca tells the blonde when she opens the car door, "Come on Miss Posen, our reservation awaits." Beca grabs the key from the ignition and closes her door, before running around the car to open her date's door.

"Thank you Beca." Aubrey takes the younger woman's outstretched arm, linking her arm through Beca's and lets herself be led down the alleyway. Beca stops in front of a rolling door with a mural of a baseball bat, a sledgehammer, what looks to be broken dinner plates and records surrounded by music notes, "What is this?" Aubrey asks Beca quietly.

Beca smiles up at the hesitant blonde, "You will find out shortly Bree, I promise." The older woman nods and Beca slides the rolling door across, revealing a small open space, like a waiting room, "Hmm…" Beca looks around and sees a small window in the far wall, "This way." She says, once again taking the lead, they walk across to window where a woman in her twenties with strawberry blonde hair and sporting multiple facial piercings and neck tattoos greets them with a smile, "Hello ladies. Welcome to Breakdown, Atlanta's only break room. How may I help you?"

"Hi, I know we're a little early, but I made a booking online for five, name is Mitchell."

"Let me have a look." A few clicks on the computer later, "Oh yes, Beca?" The brunette nods, "It looks like you've booked the deluxe package with a couple of the optional extras. I will need to see some identification for both of you."

Beca nods in response as she pulls out her wallet from her back pocket, "Bree?" She turns to the blonde when she feels Aubrey tensing up, "It's just to make sure we're both over eighteen."

Aubrey opens her handbag and pulls out her wallet, removing her driver's license and handing it over to the receptionist as Beca did a few moments before, "Okay, so you're both eighteen or over, and you have already paid for the room. So, you're done with me." She smiles, "Your room is currently being fitted out with everything you have requested. If you have a seat, Razor or Big Trev will come and show you both to your room when it is ready. Feel free to enjoy a coffee or anything from our complimentary refreshment table." The receptionist points to a table with an espresso machine, fruit, and what seems like bags of chips and other assorted packaged snacks.

"Thank you." Beca says with a smile, "Want a coffee Bree?"

"I would rather know what the hell this all is. Is this a tattoo and piercing parlour? No…" Aubrey's eyes widen, "An underground BDSM sex dungeon?"

Beca can see that Aubrey is beginning to lose it a little, "Bree, it's neither of those things. I swear to you, I wouldn't bring you to somewhere like that without you knowing." Beca says as she walks with the blonde over to the lounges, "If you take a seat I can explain."

The older woman sits down, but is still stiff and rigid, her anxiety clear, "Well?" She looks to the brunette who sits beside her and takes her hands in her own.

"I want to explain why I chose this for our first date first, okay?" Beca, squeezes the blonde's hands, waiting patiently for a response, she receives a nod of the head from her date, "Okay, so I know you have a lot of trouble letting go of control, I can see you bottle it all up, so much so that your body has to expel the stress somehow…I have seen you choke it down, you need a better way to let it out, so when I heard about this place from Luke a while back, I thought of you. Luke mentioned that he and a few of his mates came here to blow off some steam after finals last year, he said it was a great stress reliever, they have come here a few times since then."

"I still don't know what we're here for Beca." Aubrey says, looking deep into midnight blue eyes, a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Okay, so we're at a break room, it is a place where you can go into a room, and smash crockery, glasses, other breakables, even televisions, computers, lounges, fridges, it's all for you to take your aggression out on, you can even bring your own stuff to break and they dispose of it."

"You thought this would be a better date than dinner and a movie?" Aubrey asks, her tone of voice not giving anything away, Beca gazes into the blonde's mesmerising green eyes, searching for the answer to the question running through her mind.

 _Did I totally screw this up?_

 _I know it was a risk, but I was hoping she would at least make it into the room_

 _For her to take a swing or two before making up her mind_

"How about this, we check out the room, if you want to leave, we will, I just ask you give it a swing first." Beca gives the older woman a gentle smile, "Deal?" She rubs her thumbs across the back of Aubrey's hands.

"Okay." She smiles back, "I've never heard of anything like this before."

"I hadn't either, but I thought it would be an unusual first date, that it's something special, and I think it could help you relax, loosen up a bit, let some of that stress out in a healthier way."

"I guess, I have been pretty stressed lately…" The blonde drops her gaze down to their hands, she looks back up, her teeth tugging on her bottom lip.

"Mitchell party?" The two women turn to see a behemoth of a man standing in a doorway.

"That's us." Beca stands, inadvertently pulling Aubrey up with her as well.

"I'm Razor, your break room is ready, if you would like to follow me I'll take you to it." The man who Beca would guess is at least six-foot-six and more than three hundred pounds turns around and heads back down the hall he emerged from. Beca and Aubrey share a look and follow Razor down a long corridor, walking past small viewing rooms, some occupied, others empty, "Is this your first time using a break room?" He asks, his voice deep and gruff, but there is a friendliness to it.

"Yeah it is, it's actually our first date." Beca replies.

"Aww, congratulations ladies. You look good together." The mountain of a man then stops at a door, "This is your deluxe room." Opening the door he allows the two women to enter first, "This here is your viewing room, you have gloves, coveralls, safety glasses and paper masks if you require them, you have four crates of small breakables, two acoustic guitars and a tv, as well as the fridge for you to whack with your baseball bats. You have an hour, how you share the crates and time is between you both. There are snacks over there, as well as soda, juice and water in the mini fridge. The rules are simple, one person in the break room at a time and you must always wear the safety goggles and coveralls while you're in there. There's a timer up there." Razor points out a large timer attached to the wall and surrounded by a wire cage, "That will start counting down when I get back out to reception, so I suggest you suit up. Bathrooms are just a little further down the hall. Any questions?"

"On the website it said that we were able to play music through speakers."

"Yes, there is a stereo system over on the table, you can put in a CD, cassette, USB, or use the auxiliary cord provided. The walls are almost completely soundproof, so don't worry about it being loud. If you need anything else just head back out to the waiting area and speak with Candy at the desk." Razor nods to both women, "I hope you both enjoy your time here at the Breakdown and I look forward to seeing you here again." He takes a step back before turning around and heading out the door, closing it behind himself, waving through the small window.

Beca walks towards the table and plugs in her phone, pulling up the playlist she had put together earlier in the day and hits shuffle, _**'Break Stuff' by Limp Bizkit**_ starts playing through the speakers in the break room, leaking out into the viewing room that they're currently occupying, "You ready to go break stuff Bree?"

"I'd rather it if you went in first." Aubrey's gaze lowers, unable to look at the brunette.

"Are you okay Bree?" The other woman nods her head and gives a weak smile. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Beca gives the blonde's arm a gentle squeeze and walks over to the coveralls, pulling a pair on and a pair of safety glasses, swinging a baseball bat over her shoulder, she opens the door to the break room and sends a devilish grin the blonde's way causing her to chuckle when Beca begins to lip sync to the song playing through the speaker.

 _ **Give me something to break**_

 _ **Just give me something to break**_

Beca enters the break room and walks over to the crates and picks up a dinner plate, after a few moments she throws it down onto the ground, she jumps back when pieces of crockery fly in all directions, she grabs another and this time she doesn't jump.

 _No wonder people like to do this_

 _This is fun_

Beca looks over into the viewing room after another minute or two of smashing plates and grins at the older woman who gives her a hesitant smile.

 _I just need get Bree in here and have her smash a few plates_

 _I can already feel the stress leaving my body_

Beca sees that Aubrey is still watching after another few minutes, she decides to pick up one of the guitars and raise it over her head, bringing it down hard it crumbles against the floor, repeating the same action a few times to destroy the guitar.

 _That felt so good_

 _I felt like a rockstar_

Beca drops the neck of the guitar on the floor and walk into the viewing room, only now noticing that _**'In the End' by Linkin Park**_ is playing over the speakers in their break room.

"You should really give it a go Bree, it's fun, I could feel the stress leaving my body, I don't know what it is about breaking stuff, but it's therapeutic."

"I hope you don't mind, I recorded you smashing the guitar, you seemed to be having a lot of fun breaking it. I thought you might like to show the Bellas or Jesse."

"Aww thanks. Are you going to have a turn in the break room? I can return the favour and record you breaking things. Or are you just going to watch me?" Beca smiles as she approaches the older woman.

"I was thinking I would watch you smash some more things from the crates, so I could film it then we could swap. I will admit, it's become more appealing after watching you have so much fun in there."

"Really?"

Aubrey smiles as she watches Beca walk towards the mini fridge, "Yes really, it was kinda hot watching you smash that guitar." Aubrey bites her lip as Beca opens a bottle of water and has a few mouthfuls before screwing the lid back on, "Now get back in there and show those plates who's boss." Aubrey slaps the brunette on the backside in a playful manner as she heads back towards the break room door to put on a show for her date and the camera, _**'Hit Me with Your Best Shot' by Pat Benatar**_ is next to play and Beca sings along to it, even going as far as picking up the baseball bat and singing into it like a microphone when the chorus begins. The brunette is more than willing to make a fool of herself, even on camera if it means that she will get a laugh out of Aubrey.

 _ **Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away**_

 _ **You come on with it, come on  
You don't fight fair  
That's okay, see if I care  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I get right back on my feet again**_

Beca beams as she walks into the viewing room and finds Aubrey singing along to _**'Girls Just Want to Have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper**_ , "I hand over the bat to you Miss Posen, you can swing and smash away until your heart is content."

"Thanks Beca." She takes the second pair of coveralls provided for them that Beca is currently holding out for her, pulling them on with a smile.

 _It's so good to see her singing_

 _Her smile lights up her whole face_

 _It makes her eyes sparkle_

Beca is pulled from her thoughts when Aubrey brushes past her on her way into the break room. The brunette picks up Aubrey's phone from the table and begins to film the blonde hesitantly smashing glasses onto the floor, she pauses the recording and opens the door, calling out, "Really put your body behind it." Aubrey gives her a thumbs up, the next thing she throws is a dinner plate, Beca notices a lot more power going into the throw and smiles. The younger woman stands in the viewing room watching and occasionally filming her date becoming freer as she lets herself lose control, throwing, hitting, smashing.

Aubrey walks out of the break room and over to Beca with a grin from ear to ear, the brunette is startled when the older woman kisses her cheek, "What was that for?"

"For convincing me to go in there, I'm having a lot of fun. You're right, it really is a good stress reliever. I haven't had such a low level of stress since…" The blonde pauses for a moment to think, "Maybe since I was in middle school."

"Really?" Beca asks surprised, the blonde nods, "That's great." Beca says with a smile, the blonde returns it with a smile of her own, "We still have another fifteen minutes left, you going to head back in there, slugger?" Aubrey chews on her bottom lip as she thinks, "I know that you would look hot smashing that guitar." Beca smirks as she watches the blonde set her lip free as the corners of her mouth are beginning to curl upwards, "Sexy even."

"I guess I could go back in there for a few more minutes." Aubrey says with a coy smile.

"I'll get the phone ready." Beca winks as she picks up the blonde's phone from the table once again and readies herself to begin recording when the older woman begins her assault on the crate's contents again.

When the light begins flashing in the breakroom indicating that their session is now over, Aubrey enters the viewing room with a hint of a frown on her gorgeous features, "I'm sorry Beca, I must have gotten too caught up in there, I didn't give you a chance to go back in."

Beca shakes her head, "It's okay, I was enjoying watching you, you were really enjoying yourself in there." She says with a smile, "I think we should head out now, we don't want Razor coming to chase us out." Beca chuckles.

"I will admit that initially I was wary about going in there, I was thinking what has Beca gotten me into, but now I feel bad for ever doubting you. You thought outside of the box when it came to our first date, and you've helped me feel the lightest I have in years." The blonde gives the shorter woman a hug, "Thank you, this has been the best date I've been on."

Beca can't help but feel proud of herself, "It's not over yet, we still have more of our date to come."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you didn't think this was the whole date, did you?"

Aubrey shrugs, "I wasn't sure, it could have been." She says earnestly.

"Bree, you have to give me more credit than that, this is our first date, an hour in a break room is not the whole date, it's part of it."

"Are you going to let me in on the remainder then?" Beca chuckles and shakes her head, "I didn't think so, but thought I'd ask anyway."

Beca holds out her hand for the older woman, who happily takes it, "Let's get out here."

"Lead the way." Aubrey says with a smile playing at her lips.

"I hope you're hungry."

"I am actually, who knew breaking things would cause me to work up such an appetite."

Beca smiles she opens the door to their deluxe viewing room and allows Aubrey to walk out first, still holding the blonde's hand Beca follows and closes the door before leading the taller woman down the hallway towards the waiting room.

They approach the reception window and thank Candy, letting her know how much they enjoyed themselves to the delight of the older woman, "Come back anytime you, tell your friends and family." She says with a smile.

"We will." Aubrey replies causing Beca to smile.

 _I wonder if she's just saying that to be polite or if she would want to return_

 _I wouldn't mind bringing her back here in the future_

 _Revisit our first date_

"Mexican?" Aubrey looks up at the sombrero sign above the restaurant door.

"Do you not like Mexican?" Beca asks worried.

 _I knew I should have asked Chloe about Bree's favourite foods_

The older woman smiles and nods, "I do. I'm just surprised."

"Why? Did you think I was going to take you to a hotdog stand?"

Aubrey chuckles, "No, I just thought that you might have been taking us to some out of the way place run by hipsters, where everything is deconstructed because my idea for our activity was so far off, I thought dinner might be too."

"We haven't gone inside yet, that could still be a possibility Bree." Beca smirks at the blonde, "Ladies first." She says as she opens the door, allowing the blonde to enter the restaurant where they are greeted by a Hispanic man in his mid-to-late forties with a wide smile.

"Welcome ladies, I'm Jorge, and this is my establishment, will it just be the two of you dining with us tonight?" His Spanish accent thick but his English is perfect.

Beca smiles, "Yes, we're on a date."

Jorge looks between the two women, "Oh, come this way." His smile softens, "I'll give you a nice booth, away from prying eyes." He says with a wink as he grabs two menus before he leads the way.

"Thank you." Aubrey says as they are shown towards the back of the restaurant, the lights are dimmer and there is a candle on the table.

"Here we are ladies." Jorge pulls a zippo from his apron, watching as the women slide into the booth, "Would you like me to light the candle?"

"That would be lovely, thank you." Aubrey smiles as she makes herself comfortable, taking one of the menus that Jorge is holding out for them.

"The drinks menu is on the back, you will notice we have a nice selection." He pauses, "Are you both of legal drinking age because I will have to check your IDs?" He asks with a gentle smile.

"She is, I'm not." Beca says honestly, "But I'm driving, so I wouldn't have been drinking anyway."

"I will leave you both to look over the menu, while I get some water for the table." Both Beca and Aubrey give the man a smile before he heads over to the bar on the other side of the restaurant.

"I'm thinking that we could order a few things and share, that way we can have a taste of a few things. What do you think?" Beca asks over her menu.

Aubrey smiles at the brunette, "I was thinking the same thing. It all looks so good."

"Are you going to have a margarita?" Beca's eyes don't leave the menu.

"Oh umm…no, I shouldn't, you can't have anything."

Beca lowers her menu and looks to the other woman, "Bree, if you want to have something to drink, have it, I don't expect you to not drink because I can't. I really don't mind."

"Okay, I might just have one then."

Jorge approaches the table and places an ice cold glass bottle of water on the table before he pours both women a glass, "Now what can I get you ladies to drink?" He asks pulling out a pad and pen.

"I will have a coke and Bree will have a…margarita?" Beca looks to the blonde for confirmation, she receives a head nod, "A margarita." The blonde handing over her driver's license for the second time today.

"Would you like me to come back for the rest of your order?" Jorge asks, handing Aubrey back her ID.

The women share a look, Aubrey speaks up, "No, I think we're ready to order."

"We decided we're going to try a few appetisers rather than mains, so can we get a main serving of carne nachos with guacamole, two servings of chimichangas and taquitos, one carne, the other pollo and a three-bean salad. Anything else Bree?" Beca looks up from the menu to see Aubrey shake her head, "Oh and two extra plates please."

Both women close their menus and hand them to a waiting Jorge, "Of course. I will go give the kitchen and bar your orders, I will be back soon with your drinks."

Beca gives the Latino man a head nod and turns back to the blonde when Jorge has walked away from the table, "This is nice."

Aubrey nods in agreement, "It's a quaint little restaurant." There is a tone in Aubrey's voice Beca can't quite place.

 _Is she upset that I ordered for us?_

 _I didn't even think…_

 _But we're having a spread, not just a main meal_

 _Fuck…_

 _Apologise!_

 _Quick!_

"I hope you didn't mind me ordering for us…"

"Oh, that's okay."

"It is?" The younger woman asks, almost in disbelief.

"Yes, if I'm honest, I liked it, I thought it was quite attractive that you took charge." The corner of the older woman's lips tugging into a smirk, "I like that you have chosen everything about our date."

The two women enjoy their dinner thoroughly, Aubrey ordering another margarita, after claiming it's the best she's ever had the pleasure of tasting, putting a smile on Jorge's face, he then tells the women his wife is the bartender in their restaurant. When asks if they would like dessert, Beca orders a chocolate and berries chimichanga for them to share.

Beca pays for their meals and leaves a generous tip before she walks her date towards the exit, her lips curling into a smile when she feels the blonde take her hand. Hand in hand they walk to Beca's car, the brunette opening the passenger's door for Aubrey, closing it when the blonde is safely inside the car. Walking around the car, she takes her place in the driver's seat and turns the key in the ignition, "I hope you enjoyed tonight as much as I have Bree." Beca says, watching the older woman out the corner of her eye.

"It was wonderful Beca." Reaching out Aubrey places her hand on the younger woman's thigh, "Thank you." Beca looks over to see a genuine smile on her lips, "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I hope this was the conclusion of our date." Beca quirks an eyebrow, "I don't think I can move, I don't think I should have had dessert, but it looked so appetising, like the rest of our meal."

"Oh, you're not the only one, I'm so full I'm thinking I should have said for us to wear sweats. I can barely breathe in these jeans now."

Aubrey pats her stomach and laughs, "Me too."

"Would you think less of me if I let some of this pressure go?" Beca asks gingerly.

"You want to pass gas? In here?" Aubrey exclaims as her eyes widen.

"What?!" Beca cries out, "No! I meant popping my button." Beca indicates to her jeans causing the blonde to chuckle.

"Oh, go ahead, I think I might end up following your lead soon." Beca pops the button of her jeans and lets out a sigh of relief, "Feel better?" The brunette smiles and nods, placing her hand over the older woman's hand and giving it a squeeze before she puts on her seatbelt, the blonde follows her lead and they soon pull away from the curb, heading back to Barden.

"This is me." Aubrey says softly as they walk up the steps at the Bellas house, stopping at the door, "Thank you for a wonderful evening Beca." She plays with the keys in her hand.

The two women try to keep one another's gaze, but eyes soon drop to lips and tongues dart out to wet lips. Beca makes the first move and steps forward, reaching up and cupping the blonde's cheek, "It was my pleasure…" She trails off as she closes the distance between them, pressing their lips together, eliciting a small moan from the older woman.

They share a short but passionate kiss, Aubrey opens her eyes, and looks down at the alt girl who has certainly surprised her tonight, "Would you…" Aubrey clears her throat, her voice betraying her arousal, "Would you like to come in for a drink?" Beca notices a hint of nerves in the blonde's voice.

"Sure, a drink would be nice." Beca says with a smile, placing her hand on the small of Aubrey's back as she turns to unlock the door.

The two women have almost polished off a six pack of beers while watching a marathon of a second-rate cooking competition on the tv, "This isn't going to be easy…" Aubrey muses as she picks at the label on her beer bottle.

"Pfft…the judges aren't going to send the blonde home, she's the favourite." Beca responds before she takes a swig of her beer, "And after what he did in the challenge…the guy needs to go."

Aubrey chuckles, "I mean us dating."

"Oh…" Beca takes a moment to think, "I've thought about this a lot actually, and I know it won't be easy, but I really want to try, I think we owe it to ourselves to try."

"Good, I just don't want you thinking this is going to be some kind of rom-com or fairy-tale, now that you've got the girl that we'll live happily ever after."

"I've got the girl?" Beca turns to look at the blonde sitting beside her on the lounge, her voice unusually soft. The older woman bites her lip, her gaze still on the bottle in her hand, the brunette chuckles and reaches her hand out, placing it on her forearm, "I don't feel that way Bree. I know we're going to have to work on a relationship after you graduate."

"I was always going to try to get a job in Atlanta." Aubrey looks to the brunette, giving her a small smile, "You're just another reason for me to stay, but I think we should have this talk when we are sober."

"Can I take you to breakfast?" Beca suggests.

"Perfect, then we can come back here, and hang out before Bellas movie night."

Beca moves her hand down the blonde's arm and holds her hand gently and returns the smile, "Sounds like a plan."

Aubrey leans into the brunette and her lips hover close to Beca's, allowing her to make the final move and close the gap, their breaths mixing, Beca closes her eyes and crashes their lips together and they are soon in a heated lip-lock. The younger woman pushes the blonde back onto the lounge and is resting over her. They break apart when Aubrey bites down on Beca's bottom lip, "Did I hurt you?" Aubrey quickly asks.

"No, far from it." Aubrey furrows her brows as she searches Beca's face for an explanation, "I just think I should go, it's pretty late."

 _I don't want to go but I think it's best_

 _I don't want this to be something Bree regrets in the morning_

"You should stay the night."

 _Sleeping together on the first date doesn't seem like her style_

The senior now realises by Beca's wide eyes that she wasn't clear, so she explains, "You're in no state to drive and I'm not letting you walk across campus to your dorm, I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you." Aubrey says with a chaste kiss on Beca's lips, "You can stay in Chloe's room, I know she wouldn't mind." The older woman says as she watches Beca shifting to sit up, "Or I can make up a bed in one of the other rooms."

The younger woman lets out a sigh of relief, "It's probably a good idea that I stay, thanks." Beca moves to stand, "I'm going to use the bathroom and then maybe head to bed if that's okay with you."

"Of course, I will go grab what you usually wear of Chloe's when you stay over so you can change."

Beca holds out her hand and helps the blonde up with a smile, "Thanks Bree." She follows the blonde up the stairs to wait for a change of clothes that she is gathering from Chloe's room. Taking the clothes from Aubrey she heads to the bathroom and changes into the tank top and a pair of sleep shorts and prepares for bed.

Wandering downstairs, the freshman finds Aubrey in the kitchen, retrieving two bottles of water from the fridge, "I thought I would grab us some water, we need to stay hydrated after drinking."

The two slow to a halt in the hall at the bedroom doors, "Goodnight Bree." Beca leans in, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss the taller woman's lips in a chaste kiss. The brunette's eyebrows furrow after a few moments when she notices Aubrey's hand is still on the doorknob but is yet to turn it, "Is something wrong?" Beca asks trying to catch the blonde's gaze. Instead of answering, Aubrey rests her head against the door and lets out a sigh, "Bree?" Beca reaches out and places her hand on the older woman's back, "You didn't have too much to drink, did you?"

"No, it's not that. I, uh…" Aubrey takes a moment, "I want to ask you something but I'm not sure of your response…" She trails off and shakes her head, seemingly at herself.

"Whatever it is Bree, you can ask me."

"You can say no, and I don't expect anything more than what I'm going to ask for."

Beca quirks an eyebrow when the blonde turns to face her, her arms across her stomach, "Should I be worried?" She chuckles but apologises when she sees Aubrey's nervous expression.

"I know I said that you could sleep in Chloe's bed…but would you sleep in my bed…with me? I don't want our date to end just yet." Beca's eyes widen in surprise and Aubrey quickly continues, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Yes." The brunette says with a smile.

"Never mind, it was stupid of me to ask, I'll just go before I make this worse."

It seems as if the older woman doesn't register Beca has spoken, "Bree…" Aubrey avoids the brunette's gaze, "I said yes."

"Wait…" Aubrey looks up astonished, "You did?"

Beca smiles softly and nods, "I did, as long as it's just to sleep, I don't want to rush things between us."

"I agree, and that's all I want, you've given me the best night, and made me the happiest I've been in a long time. I want to wake up with you beside me, to know that it wasn't just a dream." Beca begins to chuckle, "What?" The older woman's voice is low.

"I had the same thought while I was waiting to take you out. Chlo pinched me to show me I wasn't dreaming."

Aubrey smiles, "That's Chloe for you, always willing to help out, whether you want her to or not." She chuckles.

"I wouldn't change her for the world." Beca says as she reaches out and opens the other woman's bedroom door, "So let's get some shut eye, it's late and we have breakfast plans tomorrow." She leans up again and kisses Aubrey soft and sweet before nudging the blonde, pushing her into the bedroom.

"I'm sure we can make it brunch plans instead, can't we? I know we're going to bed but I'm not ready to sleep just yet." Aubrey winks at the brunette before she takes her hand and leads her towards the bed.

"You're going to be the death of me Posen." Beca chuckles and kisses the blonde's bare shoulder exposed by her singlet as the blonde pulls back the covers on the bed.


End file.
